


Вспомни меня

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drama, First Love, Gen, Pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Юни исполнилось семь лет, она впервые встретила Саваду Тсунаеши...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вспомни меня

Когда Юни исполнилось семь лет, она впервые встретила Саваду Тсунаеши.

Это был последний обжигающе жаркий день затянувшегося лета. Казалось, что изнуряющий зной уже никогда не оставит эти края, но в воздухе неуловимо чувствовалось приближение близкой осени.  
В пансионе для девочек при церкви Девы Марии подошло время обеда, когда Джиглионеро Юни сообщили, что к ней приехали гости. Радостное событие, особенно ценное и долгожданное из-за его редкости.  
Каково же было разочарование девочки, когда следом за матерью из машины вылез низкорослый азиат. Ария бесцеремонно выпихнула его вперед и представила в свойственной ей бесцеремонной манере:  
\- Юни, девочка моя, познакомься с Савадой Тсунаеши - наследником союзной нам семьи Вонгола. Он специально прилетел из Японии, чтобы познакомиться с тобой.  
\- Зачем? - девочка смерила странного японца хмурым взглядом. Она рассчитывала, что в это посещение мама будет только с ней, и никакие чужаки в её планы точно не входили.  
Ария одарила насупившуюся дочь строгим взглядом, а склонившегося в поклоне Саваду лучезарной улыбкой.  
\- Это ради тебя и Семьи, Юни. Если со мной что-то случится, Савада сможет защитить вас лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.  
\- Ария –сан, вы мне льстите, - смущенно пробормотал узкоглазый наследник семьи Вонгола, коверкая слова. Судя по всему, итальянский давался ему с трудом.  
Юни недоверчиво посмотрела на нервно-улыбающегося Саваду. Японцу на вид было лет двадцать, но при этом он не отличался ни ростом, ни сложением. Одетый в выцветшую футболку и потертые шорты, со своими раскосыми глазами и прической, напоминавшей воронье гнездо, он совсем не вязался с представлениями Юни о будущем доне такого влиятельного клана как Вонгола.  
\- Не впечатляю, да? – хмыкнул Савада, как будто прочитав её мысли. В ответ на удивленный взгляд девочки, он только ещё шире улыбнулся.  
Сестры-монашки говорили, что лгать людям – это значит брать на себя страшный грех. Подумав пару секунд, Юни честно ответила:  
\- Нет. Тебя самого защищать надо.  
\- Я тебе не нравлюсь? Совсем? - жалобно спросил Савада. Юни кивнула. - Ааааа! Что же делать? - совсем по-детски обиженно взвыл он, вцепившись в свои и без того растрёпанные волосы. – Я ведь хочу быть твоим другом, Юни. Ты считаешь меня слабаком и не то, чтобы ты не права, но друзья должны помогать и защищать друг друга и... - он замолк.  
Девочка оглянулась на маму, ища одобрения. Та улыбнулась и кивнула.  
\- Тогда, если мы станем друзьями, я могла бы защищать тебя, - допустила Юни.  
\- Эмм... ну... можно и так, наверное, - лицо его осветилось смущенной улыбкой, от которой на душе сразу стало теплее. - Друзья называют меня Тсуна. Хотя кто-то предпочитает говорить Десятый или Савада, или трав... Эмм, неважно. Я буду благодарен, если ты будешь обращаться ко мне на "ты", а имя или прозвище выбирай любое.  
Юни слушала его сбивчивую речь, понимая в лучшем случае половину, и неожиданно заметила странную вещь: глядя на Тсуну сложно было оставаться серьезной. Пришлость закусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- Договорились, Тсуна, - кивнула она, из последних сил пытаясь сохранить серьезное лицо.  
\- Знаешь, я пирожные привез. Твои любимые.  
Тсуна ринулся к машине и вернулся с большим свертком в руках.  
\- Я не люблю сладкое, - честно ответила Юни.  
\- Странно, - он повертел сверток в руках, - а раньше… Их готовила моя мама. Уверен, что если попробуешь, тебе понравится.  
Юни открыла было рот, чтобы отказаться, но её прервала Ария:  
\- Между прочим, я знаю замечательное кафе, куда мы поедем прямо сейчас и отметим ваш союз.  
\- Эээ, наш... - судя по лицу Савады, он был удивлен не меньше Юни.  
\- Савада, ну что ты как не родной? - Ария ударила его по спине так, что Тсуна чуть не вспахал посыпанную гравием дорожку. - Юни ты же хочешь рвануть с нами в город? Если нет, то мне пора. Гамма уже весь телефон оборвал.  
\- Конечно, мамочка, я хочу поехать с тобой... и Тсуной, - Юни вцепилась в материнскую руку. Ария Джиглионеро так редко навещала свою дочь. Если бы это позволило побыть рядом с мамой подольше, Юни отправилась бы пить чай в ад. 

Тот день остался в воспоминаниях Юни, как один из самых запоминающихся и счастливых. Пирожные, правда, оказались невероятно вкусными, Савада милым и смешным, мама... мама просто была рядом. Она даже не отвечала на телефонные звонки, отключив мобильный, когда ей позвонили в третий раз.  
После кафе они втроем просто гуляли по городу, ели мороженое со взбитыми сливками и горячими пончиками,кидая монетки в фонтаны.  
Несущий прохладу вечер неслышно и тихо опустился на изнывающие от жары поля, когда они решили вернуться в пансион. Юни так устала, что на обратном пути уснула прямо в машине.  
Проснулась она от приятного чувства полета. Кто-то нес её на руках, как маленькую девочку.  
\- Савада, может, стоит её разбудить? – донесся голос матери. В непроглядной темноте влажной летней ночи стрекотали цикады, одуряюще пахло цветами, голоса же звучали странно инородно.  
\- Нет, мне совсем не тяжело.  
\- Ну, смотри, если ты её уронишь...  
\- Не кричите, Ария-сан, разбудите Юни.  
Юни закрыла глаза, уткнулась носом в грудь Тсуны. От него пахло пирожным с миндалем и шоколадом, который он пролил на себя в кафе. "Неуклюжий Тсуна", - Юни блаженно улыбнулась и снова заснула.

После Юни то и дело невольно вспоминала о Саваде и подолгу думала о нем.  
Например, как он признался в своем страхе летать на самолетах.  
\- Умом я понимаю, что в любом случае не погибну, но внутри все подпрыгивает при мысли, что эта груда железа в любой момент может рухнуть вниз.  
\- Если ты боишься, зачем тогда было лететь? - спросила Юни.  
\- На самом деле, если ты знаешь, что тебя кто-то очень ждет на другом конце мира, можно преодолеть любой страх, - так он сказал тогда.  
\- Тебя здесь вообще-то никто не ждал, - хмыкнула Юни, уплетая таявшее на языке пирожное.  
Но уже три дня спустя ей хотелось ему сказать, что теперь она его ждет. 

Через неделю она все ещё думала о Тсуне.  
Интересно, а Хранители Тсуны такие же неуклюжие и добрые, как он сам?  
На уроке английского им задали текст на перевод, но мысли Юни были далеки от занятий. Она мечтательно посмотрела в окно, вспоминая события недельной давности.  
Когда они сидели в кафе, Тсуне позвонил кто-то из его Семьи и кричал в трубку так громко, что даже парочка, сидевшая за соседним столиком начала коситься на них. А Савада прикрывал динамик рукой и, заикаясь, что-то пытался сказать, но у него не получалось вставить даже слово. Поэтому мама отобрала у него телефон и рявкнула что-то на том же языке, а потом отключила мобильный.  
Хорошо было бы понять, о чем они говорили...  
Юни грустно посмотрела на учебник. Никакого толку от этого английского. 

Через три недели пришло первое письмо. По-итальянски Тсуна писал ещё хуже, чем говорил. Ради того, чтобы сказать ему об этом, Юни решила выучить японский. И, конечно, нужно было написать ему, чтобы в следующий раз он привез побольше пирожных. И чтобы приезжал поскорее.

\- Мама сказала, что ты будущий босс мафии, а по-итальянски двух слов связать не можешь, - ругала она его через год.  
\- Принцесса, ты пристыдила меня. Я исправлюсь, - все также коверкая слова, отмахнулся Тсуна. – Зато твои успехи в японском впечатляют!  
Юни зарделась от смущения и склонилась над чашкой с шоколадом. 

О смерти дяди ей рассказала мать. Тогда она даже заплакала, но не потому, что ей было жаль этого желчного мужчину в обличии ребенка. Она видела Реборна всего пару раз, когда он приезжал вместе с Тсуной, поэтому особой привязанности к командовавшему Савадой малышу не испытывала.  
Но ей было больно за Тсуну, ведь Реборн очень много значил для него. Наверное, также много как для неё значила Ария.  
Она написала ему тогда: "мне не понять твою печаль, но если бы я потеряла тебя и маму, мое сердце не выдержало бы этой боли".  
Но её сердце оказалось куда сильнее. 

О смерти матери Юни узнала от Савады. Это было ранней весной, когда земля, сбросив свой белый покров, зябко ежилась от ночных заморозков.  
Тогда она плакала, уткнувшись в дорогую шерсть официального костюма Десятого Ванголы, а он гладил её по спине, шепча успокаивающую чушь. Она кричала, что так нечестно, что это неправда - мама не могла умереть, что она не желает становиться боссом семьи, где никого не знает. Она билась в истерике в его руках, молотила кулачками по его груди. Он вытирал её слезы, отогревал в своих ладонях её холодные пальцы, поил горьким, как полынь, чаем. Он был рядом, когда нужен был ей больше всего. Он не дал её сердцу разорваться от боли.  
\- Ты должна быть сильной, Юни, иначе ты не сможешь никого защитить, - сказал он, помогая сесть в машину, которая должна была отвезти её навстречу новой судьбе.  
Юни хотелось сказать, что она не хочет никого защищать. Никого, кроме Савады Тсунаеши.  
\- Не волнуйся, я сильнее, чем кажусь. Я смогу тебе помочь, Тсуна, - серьезно сказала она. Рука сама собой сжалась на соске Аркабалено. На лице Тсуны всегда можно было прочитать, что он думает. И она видела, что сейчас он сомневался в правильности своего решения отпустить её в семью Джиглионеро. В её семью. Сейчас долг перед Вонголой боролся в нем с привязанностью к Юни. Она это видела, и от этого ещё больше хотела помочь.  
\- Юни, не стоит жертвовать собой ради...  
\- Я смогу защитить тебя. Я же обещала, - перебила его Юни. - Я сама этого хочу.  
\- Принцесса, ты меня смущаешь, - Савада улыбнулся, но глаза остались серьезными, полными затаенной тоски, причину которой Юни хотела и боялась узнать. – Но разве не я должен защитить тебя?

Когда Тсуну убили на её глазах, Юни плакала. Горько рыдала внутри себя, пряча горе за плотно закрытыми дверцами души. Ни одна слеза не скатилась по бледной щеке, ни один мускул не дрогнул, когда она положила торжественно врученный ей Бьякураном букет из белых лилий на грудь Савады. Пальцы против воли, потянулись к бледному лбу покойника, смахнув упавшую на глаза челку. Только прикоснувшись к холодной коже мертвеца, Юни осознала, что Тсуна и в самом деле умер. Сердце пронзила нестерпимая боль. Она вцепилась в бархатную обивку гроба, чувствуя как на неё накатывает волна дурноты. От запаха лилий кружилась голова и подгибались колени, оцепенение сковало тело, словно железными цепями.  
\- Смерть так отвратительна. Правда, Юни?  
Насмешливый тон Джессо помог ей взять себя в руки. Тсуна бы не одобрил её слабость. Она должна быть сильной и следовать их плану, тогда... Она спокойно повернулась и посмотрела в полные ехидства глаза Бьякурана. Глупо пытаться обмануть его. Интересно, в какой из реальностей, она скулит как щенок, потерявший хозяина, вцепившись в тело Савады Тсунаеши?  
Со свинцово-синего неба на землю упали первые капли. Она смахнула с лица дождинку и механически растерла между пальцами.  
\- Мне холодно, - обронила Мельфиоре Юни, обхватив руками плечи.  
В машину она возвращалась под услужливо раскрытым зонтиком. Бьякуран молчал, то ли уважая её печаль, то ли понимая, что больше ничего не добьется.  
В полумраке салона, Юни закрыла глаза, пытаясь восстановить в памяти прыгающие строчки на японском:  
«Когда я умру, не плачь, Юни. Если ты знаешь, что тебя кто-то очень ждет, можно преодолеть даже смерть. Поэтому я вернусь, чтобы спасти тебя. Главное, когда придет время, вспомни меня. Поверь в меня».  
И вопреки логике и запечатленному памятью ощущению мертвено-холодной кожи под пальцами, она ждала. Только это ожидание не дало ей угаснуть совсем. И однажды, когда не оставалось сил жить и верить, Савада Тсунаеши вернулся.


End file.
